Document FR 2 884 059 in the name of the Applicant discloses a connection assembly comprising a first housing and a second housing suitable for being assembled with the first housing. The second housing has a housing body and a locking cap that is movable in translation relative to the housing body between an unlocked position and a locked position.
The use of such a connection assembly requires the locking part to be guided in translation, which part can become jammed or wedged in a connection assembly that is wider than it is tall.